


Thrash All You Can, More and More

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [11]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Clothing Kink, Kimono, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Touching, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Why wouldn't he let Katsura out of his stifling undergarment already?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grievingcain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/gifts), [deargodwhatisthatthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/gifts).



> Title: From Divine-Diva (Luka, Miku, Gumi, IA and Rin) song "D" (yes, _really_!) by Umetora (you know what to expect from him… wink wink)

"Bastard!" Katsura shouted yet again, another drop of sweat trickling into his eye from his soaked bangs, to which his friend replied by tightening the _datejime_ around his waist until Katsura cried out in pain. Takasugi let go of the sash, but immediately went back to biting Katsura's neck, pulling his hair, scratching at whatever skin exposed, all the things that sent Katsura into a frenzy of pain and pleasure, drew from him one after another of those throaty noises Takasugi was never tired of hearing.

Takasugi's mind had always been a deadly mystery. It was never easy to predict just what the leader of Kiheitai was planning for his next move, be it an attack on Edo or a sexual encounter. Katsura had already given up figuring out why Takasugi stripped himself naked yet refused to let him out of his _nagajuban_ ; every single attempt at tugging at the collar was met by Takasugi's yanking his hand away, tightening the sash or whispering in his ear threats of how that lovely blue-and-cream-striped _datejime_ would look great around his milky neck… Oh, if only he could shed the very last barrier preventing them from feeling each other, skin on skin! So infuriating, yet so _arousing._ All he could do was thrash and writhe wildly under Takasugi's unyielding control, trapped in suffocating heat that kept getting hotter and hotter still as Takasugi's skillful hand never stopped its movements on his clothed erection.

And he loved _every second_ of it.

"Keep moving, you're so lovely like this. Let me hear your voice, let me hear you _scream_ to your heart's content." at this, Katsura let out a strangled cry, " _Beautiful_."

Katsura could take it no more. The heat had become a raging inferno that consumed him entirely in a shattering climax, his seed dampening a large patch of his garment.

It was then that Takasugi decided to free him from the ruined _nagajuban,_ but he was clearly not yet satisfied. The _datejime_ had found its new place, tightly bound around Katsura's wrists, and he found himself burning even hotter than when he was still clothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what the hell is Zura's _nagajuban_ made of? XD  
>  I'm sorry if it was OOC, and I will take this down immediately if it comes off as glorifying abuse and/or is culturally appropriative.


End file.
